


Ice & Leaves

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The husbands muse on each other’s similarities to the certain seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice & Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn’t leave me alone. Because Colin just screams _autumn_ at me, and Damian is pretty similar to winter too, I thought. Not the super best, this was just a quickie. Thrown into Husbands AU because I could. Colin’s suit looks like [this](http://www.josbank.com/natural-stretch-2-button-poplin-plain-front-suit-3EL1?CM=GPL&cm_mmc=Google-_-GoogleShopping-_-SUITS-_-3EL1-39_Long-Tan&CAWELAID=430003740001002224&CAGPSPN=pla&catargetid=430003740001457782&cadevice=c&gclid=CLDMytDLqcgCFYmRHwodXdcN7A). Damian’s suit, though not described is black, with blue accessories. Probably sucks a little, but a bit of OCD kicked in because when I edited, it turned out both sections were exactly the same length at 505 words. Couldn’t mess that up. Basically, this is just a roundabout way for Damian and Colin to think about how much they are madly and stupidly in love with each other. I don’t care anymore, haha. They’ve been married for like, two-plus years, here. Supplemental listening: 'All I Want' by Dawn Golden

He was like the fall.

It’s all Damian could think, in the dim lights of the gala. As he felt fingers caress across his shoulders, as Colin appeared around his side, stepped in front of him and bowed, with a regality Damian knew was unnatural, knew Drake had taken upon himself to teach his new brother-in-law, once upon a time.

Damian smiled softly, leaning over to place his glass of champagne on the table, then reached out, took Colin’s proffered hand. Colin wrapped his fingers around Damian’s, stood and pulled him forward. Towards the dance floor, into his gentle embrace.

The thought became a litany, as the music started, as they swayed to the beat, as the other guests and dancers around them disappeared, as Damian stared up at him, took in every detail.

Colin was like the fall.

His hair, styled right now, orange and colorful as the trees outside. His freckles, so like leaves as they drifted in the breeze – Multicolored and everywhere. His eyes, a deep brown, dark like the bare tree trunks, and as crisp as the autumn wind. Damian could get lost in them – has many times before – just like that time a few weeks ago, when they went for a walk through the forests surrounding the manor, ended up wandering for hours.

(Colin had fussed so, that day. Had unnecessarily given Damian his scarf, and his ugly brown jacket. Had held his husband firmly under his arm and tight to his side.)

Even right now, in his tan suit, with the deep burgundy accents in his tie and pocket square. By morning the magazines and entertainment media would all be claiming he was the epitome of fall fashions.

He was the epitome of fall, _period_.

And, Damian mused, as Colin leaned forward, pressed their cheeks together as they spun in their waltz, hummed the slow tune softly into his ear – it wasn’t just the physical. It wasn’t just his aesthetics that made him so like autumn.

Damian just closed his eyes, pressed his face against Colin’s. He was warm. _Cozy_. Like a crackling fire. Like fleece blankets. Like warm cider. Like scarves and coats and hats. Like the golden hour at sunset, with the dying light falling across the reds and the oranges and the browns of the leaves.

Hell, he even smelled like _apples_. Like the forest. It was his natural scent, and the cologne he was wearing only added a slight caramelly taste to it.

Damian could get lost in that, too. Loved to, in the evenings, when Colin dozed in his arms. In the mornings, when Colin burrowed against his neck, in an attempt to hide from the oncoming day.

He was colorful and thoughtful. Earthy and enchanting. Wondrous and  bright.

And beautiful. Oh, so _beautiful_.

Colin shifted his face, as they continued to spin. Tightened his hold on Damian’s hand and his hip. Pressed a tender kiss to Damian’s jaw.

Colin wasn’t _like_ autumn, he _was_ autumn.

And autumn had always been Damian’s _favorite_ season.

~~

He was like the winter.

Everyone thought so. And Colin agreed. But not for the same reasons.

Because everyone thought he was distant and fierce and unforgiving.

But Colin thought him to be different. _Knew_ him to be different.

Slowly, he ran his fingers across Damian’s shoulders as he passed behind him, as the music started up. A lazy sound, the perfect tune for this time of night, with the gala almost over, and everyone preparing to head out into that dark night.

Damian turned and glanced at him as he came around in front of him, bowed and held out his hand. Tim had taught him this, and he wanted to prove to his husband that he’d been practicing. Prove to the snobs of Gotham City that he wasn’t just some street rat charity case. That Damian had chosen _him_ for a reason.

Less than a second, and Damian’s hand was in his.

He gently took the hand, stood, and pulled Damian forward. Near bounced him off his chest as he stepped backwards onto the dance floor, weaving in and out of the other guests, already coupled up.

Damian looked up at him with a smile, as he held his waist, as Damian placed his hand on Colin’s shoulder.  His eyes were blue. A sharp blue, an _icy_ blue.

Damian was like the winter.

He was cold – could calm any fiery spirit. Bruce’s, Jason’s, Stephanie’s, even Colin’s himself. Fierce, like a snowstorm, in his strength and protection. Quiet and nostalgic, like a fresh snowfall, as snowflakes floated and gathered on the ground.

The song continued, and Colin smiled, moved forward to lean his face against Damian’s. Hummed the harmony of the song into Damian’s ear, as he felt the other pushed his cheek against him.

Even Damian’s flesh was cool. A welcome opposite to Colin’s own body temperature, and he loved when Damian touched him. Ran those chilly fingers across his cheeks and his arms. Stroked down his spine, or intertwined their hands, like now. Held him in an embrace, or leaned against him.

(And even when he _kissed_ him. The sensation of those frosty lips nipped at his throat, at his chest, at his ear.)

That skin was surprisingly unblemished too, despite their vigilante lifestyle. Smooth and soft, like that freshly fallen snow. Smelled of vanilla and pine, like the candles they burned, the alcohol they drank.

Damian was like a cold night, wrapped in a blanket. A windy day, secured in your favorite scarf. Ice melting, in preparation for the coming spring.

And Colin couldn’t help it, as the song continued and the waltz wore on. He glanced up only once, saw many of the other couples had left. It was just them, in the middle, being watched by the remaining partygoers, Damian’s family included. But he didn’t care, shifted his face anyway, ran his nose along Damian’s flushed cheek, kissed adoringly at his jaw.

Damian was like the winter.

And Colin _loved_ the winter.

Because Colin loved _Damian_.

And always would.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)   
> 


End file.
